Cloths
by Tsukiyama Yui
Summary: Há séculos existimos com um único propósito: proteger os protetores de Athena. Um pouco do ponto de vista das armaduras sagradas sobre seus protegidos.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence! Se pertencesse teria 100% do foco nos dourados clássicos! ^_^

**Cloths**

Há séculos existimos com um único propósito: proteger os protetores de Athena.

Ao longo desses séculos participamos de incontáveis batalhas, sofremos danos enormes que reduziram nossas forças e algumas vezes até nos levaram à morte. Mas a cada morte renascemos, a partir do sacrifício daqueles que devemos proteger, mas que nos deram a chance de protegê-los novamente, com força renovada.

Ao longo de todas as eras que vivemos, protegemos muitos guerreiros diferentes, mas todos únicos e especiais! Muitas vezes lutamos junto com eles, muitas vezes os protegemos com nossas próprias vidas e muitas vezes falhamos em nossa missão e só pudemos assistir aqueles formidáveis guerreiros caírem ao final de terríveis batalhas.

Mas o que mais nos machuca é saber o quanto eles sofreram! E não falamos apenas de sofrimentos causados por batalhas contra inimigos poderosos, mas de suas batalhas internas, de suas terríveis histórias e do caminho tortuoso que tiveram que percorrer para chegar até nós e que percorreram a partir de nós. Batalhas com as quais não pudemos ajudar, ferimentos dos quais não pudemos protegê-los e até conflitos ocasionados por nossa própria causa, por nossa própria inabilidade.

Mas, a cada nova geração, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente a história se repetirá, aguardamos ansiosamente para conhecer nossos novos companheiros...


	2. Clássico - Pégaso I

Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence! Se pertencesse eu estaria torrando dinheiro e bebendo sakê no Japão! XP

Nota: Há princípio eu iria escrever apenas 12 capítulos, para as 12 armaduras de ouro e os 14 dourados clássicos, mas relendo o mangá percebi que poderia aproveitar muito mais essa ideia do ponto de vista das armaduras. Então mudei de ideia e decidi escrever muito mais. Em alguns capítulos, como esse primeiro, irei utilizar cenas ou acontecimentos do próprio mangá. Outras vezes irei contar pontos de vistas de momentos que podem ter acontecido, mas que não são descritos em nenhum dos mangás! Algumas vezes também utilizarei cenas dos outros mangás da série (Next Dimension, Lost Canvas, Episódio G e talvez até o Saintia Shô, principalmente o G pq eu amo). Portanto avisarei no início do capítulo sobre qual das série será o capítulo ou se é um momento completamente imaginado.

E o primeiro capítulo saiu sobre o Seiya pq estava lendo o primeiro volume e me veio essa ideia na cabeça!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Clássico - Pégaso I

Referente ao capítulo 01 do mangá clássico (Os cavaleiros sagrados da deusa Atena, na edição da Conrad), no momento que a Marin estava treinando o Seiya, na véspera da disputa pela armadura de Pégaso.

**Clássico - Pégaso I**

Finalmente chegou o dia! Depois de séculos iria conhecer meu novo companheiro! A disputa será amanhã e eu estou muito ansiosa! Existem dois garotos na disputa. Eles têm treinado por seis anos para esse momento!

Um é o grandalhão Cassius. O outro é Seiya, um garoto japonês. Ainda não pude me encontrar com eles, mas tenho acompanhado sua evolução ao longo desses seis anos em que eles estão no santuário. Cada uma das disputas entre eles e cada um dos combates com os outros candidatos à cavaleiro de Pégaso. A maior parte das pessoas aqui no santuário não acreditam muito no Seiya e parecem preferir o Cassius. Mas eu discordo. Acho que o Seiya será meu novo companheiro. O Cassius possui um grande poder físico, mas o Seiya não! O Seiya possui o verdadeiro poder de um cavaleiro! Foram poucas as vezes, mas já senti seu cosmo. E através dele pude sentir suas dúvidas e sua hesitação, mas principalmente sua determinação em superar cada obstáculo e continuar avançando, sem nunca desistir. Tenho certeza que haverá sincronismo entre nós!

Aí está! Acabei de sentir o cosmo do Seiya explodir! Ele deve estar treinando! Pude sentir a nossa constelação emprestando seu poder! Tenho certeza que será ele!

Então é isso, amanhã finalmente me unirei ao Seiya, o novo Pégaso! E juntos protegeremos Athena, assim como tenho feito por tanto tempo. Assim como fiz pela última vez há mais de 200 anos, ao lado do Tenma! Mal posso esperar!

**Ps.:** Usei Tenma porque o cavaleiro anterior de pégaso se chamava Tenma com certeza, independente de qual passado seja considerado (ND ou LC)!

* * *

Dani4Deaf: Obrigada pela review! Eu também não me lembro de ter visto nada assim antes, mas outro dia estava vendo uma discussão sobre Saint Seiya e percebi que seria interessante ver o ponto de vista das armaduras. Existem muitos momentos em que elas interferem na história e fiquei pensando "O que será que a armadura de câncer estava sentindo no momento que abandonou o Máscara da Morte? E a armadura de gêmeos quando chorou vendo o lado maligno do Saga?". Por isso decidi escrever essa fanfic. E o Mu com certeza terá bastante participação afinal quantas vezes ele teve que concertar as armaduras, não é? Elas devem gostar bastante dele! XD


	3. Clássico - Dragão I

Saint Seiya não me pertence, infelizmente para mim e felizmente para vocês, já que eu consegui demorar mais para atualizar a fanfic do que o Kurumada para lançar capítulos novos de Next Dimension! ^_^

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Clássico - Dragão I

Esse capítulo é referente à luta entre o Pégaso e o Dragão durante a Guerra Galáctica! É pela visão da armadura de Dragão!

* * *

**Clássico - Dragão I**

Não entendo o propósito desse torneio. Nós não nascemos para lutar entre nós! Deveríamos lutar lado a lado e não umas contra as outras.

É estranho demais! Posso sentir que a organizadora do torneio é na verdade a deusa Athena. Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? Por que está colocando seus próprios cavaleiros para lutarem entre si?

E qual o real motivo pelo qual esses cavaleiros lutam? Eles não sabem que ela é Athena. E não devem estar lutando apenas pela armadura de sagitário. A maioria deles nem poderia usá-la. E ela jamais aceitaria um cavaleiro que não lutasse pela justiça. Nenhuma de nós aceitaria. Por isso sei que todos eles devem lutar por algo que eles e suas armaduras considerem justo.

O Shiryu está lutando pelo seu mestre, que supostamente está morrendo. Que tolice, é óbvio que o cavaleiro de libra não está morrendo. Mas se o Shiryu pretende vencer esse torneio em nome daquele que é como um pai para ele, eu vou ajudá-lo! Vou protegê-lo o quanto puder!

Mas odeio ter que enfrentar o cavaleiro e a armadura de Pégaso! Posso sentir que o cavaleiro está determinado a vencer! Ele viu seu principal golpe parar no meu escudo, resistiu ao golpe mais poderoso do Shiryu, a cólera do dragão, e agora foi gravemente ferido pelo poder do meu punho. Sua armadura está praticamente morta, não resistirá muito tempo! Mesmo assim ele se levanta e ela ainda o protege. Por quê?

Não sei, mas isso definitivamente desestabilizou o Shiryu.

Como? O Pégaso está vindo para cima? O que ele pretende?

Não! Shiryu! Aaaaah!

...

...

...

* * *

Obs.: Sim, a armadura morreu!

Dani4Deaf: Obrigada pela review! Logo, logo o Mu vai aparecer! Eu tive que matar a armadura do dragão antes para ser revivida por ele! ^_^

Carol: Obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz por você estar gostando! Vou tentar escrever sobre todas as classes de armaduras! Logo, logo tem uma dourada!


End file.
